Pourquoi Pas 6: Charmante Charmaine
by joelle-sama
Summary: Charmaine est un personnage de la saison pilote, et qui semble avoir certains liens avec Aramis...jusqu'où va réellement leur relation?


**Pourquoi Pas 6: Charmante Charmaine**

_Après son voyage en Gascogne, d'Artagnan est de retour chez les mousquetaires. _

« Ah, d'Artagnan ! Bon retour parmi nous ! »

En une belle fin d'après-midi de printemps, la voix joviale de Porthos emplissait la cour de la demeure de Monsieur de Tréville. Ouvrant les bras, il serra son jeune ami contre lui, l'étouffant presque d'une étreinte démesurée. Le gascon dû se débattre et le repousser pour pourvoir respirer de nouveau.

« Porthos, vous êtes beaucoup trop fort ! »

Embarrassé, le géant se gratta la nuque. « Pardonnez-moi !... » Puis reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle, il poursuivit « Allons à l'intérieur ! Athos et Aramis y sont ! »

Les deux hommes rejoignirent leurs confrères, qui saluèrent d'Artagnan avec autant de chaleur que le colosse à la force herculéenne.

« Nous devrions fêter votre retour, d'Artagnan ! » déclara Athos.

Sur ces mots, Porthos donna un coup de coude discret au plus jeune homme et lui lança un regard, l'invitant à observer en direction d'Aramis, celle-ci répondant à autre mousquetaire qui les avait interrompus. « Regardez bien ! » souffla-t-il au gascon. Athos, n'ayant pas ignoré ce geste, compris tout de suite où voulait en venir son ami et sourit, amusé. Puis, avec un peu plus de force dans sa voix que nécessaire, Porthos dit « Oui ! Bonne idée, Athos ! Nous pourrions aller au Cochon Fumant ! Qu'en dites-vous, Aramis ? »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le blond mousquetaire, Athos et Porthos tous sourires, d'Artagnan, confus. Un délicat sourire s'était glissé sur les lèvres d'Aramis, et, presque gênée, elle glissait des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Même si elle n'avait pas remarqué que les autres l'observaient intensément, elle avait détourné légèrement les yeux alors qu'elle rougissait faiblement. « Oui, » fit-elle doucement, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. « Je pourrais revoir Charmaine… »

Athos et Porthos se retinrent de glousser, mais s'échangèrent toutefois un clin d'œil complice sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de d'Artagnan.

« Parfait, » déclara Athos en entraînant les deux autres hommes à l'extérieur. « Nous nous y rejoindrons à sept heures, ce soir ! A plus tard, Aramis !» S'éloignant jusqu'au dehors de l'enceinte de la demeure de Tréville, Athos et Porthos pouffèrent alors de rire.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que… ? » commença d'Artagnan. « Et qui est Charmaine ? »

« Charmaine ? Elle travaille au Cochon Fumant. C'est la maîtresse d'Aramis ! » l'informa Athos.

« Comment ? » s'écria le jeunot en reculant d'un pas, tombant des nues.

« Oui, je sais ! » répondit Athos en tournoyant la main. « Nous avons eu la même réaction que vous en l'apprenant. »

« Oui-da ! » renchérit Porthos en levant les yeux. « Qui eut cru qu'Aramis… » Il se signa, joignit les mains tel un moine pieux, le geste faisant rire Athos de plus belle.

D'Artagnan les regarda blaguer au sujet de leur compagnon délicat sans comprendre leurs allusions. Pardieu ! Avaient-ils su au sujet de son amie ? Mais pire encore, est-ce qu'Aramis avait réellement…- il avala sa salive - …une maîtresse ? Il n'osait imaginer que la jeune femme puisse s'adonner à de pareilles pratiques ! Il avait bien entendu de drôles de fables au sujet de femmes originales qui s'éprenaient amoureusement de leurs amies, mais jamais il n'eut cru que ces histoires puissent être véridiques ! Qui plus est, ce genre de relation était totalement contraire aux lois de l'Église…Est-ce que la femme-mousquetaire, en plus de se travestir, aurait poussé l'audace jusqu'au point de… ?

Son regard, songeur et soucieux, se reporta vers les hautes murailles encerclant l'hôtel de leur capitaine. _Aramis…qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

« Monsieur Aramis ! » Une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe brune et d'un tablier jauni se jeta au cou du mousquetaire, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

« Voilà Charmaine ! » murmura Athos à d'Artagnan alors qu'ils s'attablaient.

« J'avais deviné ! » fit le gascon, encore plus choqué par la vision qui s'offrait maintenant à lui : Aramis qui enlaçait amoureusement la jeune servante en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Charmaine, riant, s'éloigna du groupe avec des yeux pleins d'insinuations sacrilèges.

Aramis s'attabla à son tour et chantonnait doucement, visiblement joyeuse. De plus en plus interloqué, d'Artagnan se sentait affreusement gêné. Comment Aramis pouvait-elle agir ainsi ? Mais non, impossible ! Pas Aramis ! Pas la femme aux côtés desquels il avait lutté à Amiens, dans cette écurie en feu, à travers tout Paris, puis à Belle-Ile ! Pas la plus forte, la plus courageuse, la plus – il rougit, se reprenant – une des plus belles qu'il n'ait eu l'honneur de rencontrer ! _Ce doit être un leurre…je me fais des idées !_ De plus, ne lui avait-elle pas raconté la triste histoire de son fiancé assassiné, sur Belle-Ile ? Est-ce qu'Aramis, fidèle à ce point à ce souvenir, en était venu à ne chercher que la compagnie des dames ?

Le souper se passa dans cette étrange ambiance, la jeune Charmaine servant le groupe de mousquetaires, toujours souriante mais silencieuse. Aramis ne semblait pas se soucier des commentaires et des coups de coudes d'Athos et de Porthos, riant et ripaillant avec eux comme si de rien n'était. D'Artagnan, perturbé, essayait de mettre de côté ses pensées. _Je lui en parlerai dès que nous serons seuls. Ce doit être un malentendu !_

Après quelques heures passées à rire et à s'échanger des histoires, les quatre amis se préparèrent à quitter la taverne. Alors que les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Aramis était partie à l'opposé, en direction d'un grand escalier qui, situé au fond de la salle, menait vers l'étage. Alors qu'elle y montait, d'Artagnan nota la présence de ladite Charmaine, appuyée à la balustrade, son décolleté plongeant offert aux regards de tous.

De nouveau, Porthos donna un coup de coude à d'Artagnan. « Vous ne venez pas avec nous, Aramis ? »

Celle-ci stoppa sa montée et, sans se retourner, leur répondit. « Je n'ai pas traversé toute la ville pour venir jusqu'ici seulement pour un repas ! » Elle se remit à gravir l'escalier, alors que Charmaine, battant des cils, rejoignait le beau mousquetaire et se pendait encore une fois à son cou. Puis, faisait face à ses amis, Aramis poursuivit avec le sourire. « Je vous salue, messieurs ! Nous nous reverrons demain matin ! » Sur ces mots, les deux femmes s'enfermèrent dans une chambre.

Athos et Porthos gloussèrent, visiblement fiers de leur petit complot.

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous, d'Artagnan ? » demanda Porthos.

« Mais c'est…c'est scandaleux ! » laissa-t-il tomber, la mâchoire tremblante, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu son amie.

« Allons, laissez Aramis profiter des joies de la vie pendant qu'il en est encore temps! »

« Mais…mais vous êtes fous ! Aramis est…est… ! » Il gesticulait, pointant la porte. « Comment pouvez-vous accepter un pareil comportement ? »

Porthos rit de bon cœur. « Allons, d'Artagnan ! Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de chœur non plus, Athos et moi ! Nous n'avons pas de jolie petite fiancée qui nous attends, nous ! » Il pressa un doigt sur la poitrine de d'Artagnan.

« Là n'est pas la question ! Vous, c'est normal ! Mais Aramis….c'est…non ! »

Athos se rembruni et le questionna du regard. « Pourquoi est-ce anormal qu'Aramis ait une maîtresse ? C'est un bel homme qui sait parler aux dames… » Il continua, roulant des yeux. « Si vous aviez vu la bande de filles du Lion d'Or qui se pâment devant lui en roucoulant !... »

« Ca doit être son latin qui les charme… » continua Porthos.

« Ou sa soutane ? » renchérit Athos alors qu'il éclata de rire avec le géant.

D'Artagnan n'y comprenait plus rien. « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Mais d'Aramis, voyons ! Vous le savez bien, il n'est que mousquetaire par intérim et, un jour, il ira joindre l'armée d'un autre roi : celle du Christ ! » A ces paroles, Athos y ajouta un geste dramatique de la main.

Si c'était encore possible, les yeux de d'Artagnan s'agrandirent davantage.

« Alors il peut bien s'amuser un peu avant de devenir prêtre. Amen ! » ajouta Porthos. « Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, d'Artagnan : il est scandaleux qu'Aramis veuille nous quitter pour s'ébattre toute la nuit avec une fille! Surtout que vous venez tout juste de revenir à Paris ! »

Sous les protestations du jeune gascon, les deux autres hommes tirèrent leur ami hors de l'établissement en riant.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? » demanda Aramis à l'autre fille lorsqu'elles furent seules.

« Oui ! »

« Alors aide-moi à me dévêtir… »

De ses petits doigts fins, Charmaine dégrafa le pourpoint de son amie. « Vous savez, je crois que vous avez réussi à traumatiser votre jeune ami !…comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? »

« D'Artagnan ? Ah oui…je…je lui dirai, à propos de toi…que tu le sais, que je suis une fille… »

Le pourpoint enlevé, la servante s'attaqua à délacer la chemise alors qu'Aramis détachait ses cheveux.

« Pauvre Aramis…ça me semble si douloureux ! » fit la plus jeune, en écartant le vêtement de batiste blanche et en voyant comment les nombreuses bandes qui enserraient la poitrine de la mousquetaire creusaient la peau de profondes raies rouges.

« Seigneur, oui !...Enlève-moi ça ! Je suis complètement enflée, ces derniers jours !...je crois que j'aurai mes saignements bientôt… » Elle agrémenta ses paroles d'une grimace. « Quelle galère ! »se plaignit-t-elle.

« Alors nous devrions en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !... » répliqua Charmaine en chantonnant, avec des yeux plissés par la malice.

« Excellente idée…aaaah, ça fait du bien ! » s'exclama Aramis lorsque sa poitrine fut enfin libérée de son étau et que la chemise tombait sur le sol à son tour.

« Oh lala, regardez-moi ça ! » fit la brunette en passant ses doigts sur les nombreuses marques cramoisies. « Vous voulez que je vous masse à cet endroit ? Ca aiderait à les faire disparaître, je crois…. »

« Fais donc, » invita Aramis en détachant, puis laissant glisser ses pantalons le long de ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, Charmaine, la prenant par la main, l'invita à la suivre derrière un paravent, tout au fond de la chambre…

Athos et Porthos pouvaient bien en rire, mais il était hors de question que lui, Charles d'Artagnan, laisse Aramis se corrompre de la sorte ! Si c'eut été avec un homme, il en aurait été heureux, de voir enfin son amie se départir des fantômes de son passé…mais avec une autre femme ? Nenni !

_Mission : Sauvons Aramis des flammes éternelles de l'enfer!_ Le jeune homme avait réussi à quitter les deux autres mousquetaires rapidement et, en courant, était retourné à la taverne du Cochon Fumant. Pénétrant dans l'établissement, ignorant les salutations de la principale tenancière, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier menant à l'étage. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une demi-douzaine de portes, bien qu'il se souvint parfaitement derrière laquelle Aramis était disparue. Il n'eut toutefois pas besoin de se servir de sa mémoire puisqu'il pouvait clairement reconnaître la voix de son amie.

[i]« Mmmm…Charmaine…c'est si bon…j'adore quand tu fais ça…Oui…oui, juste là…mmmm… »[/i]

Les yeux exorbités, la main plaquée sur sa bouche grande ouverte, d'Artagnan senti tout son sang affluer vers son visage alors qu'il rougissait à la fois de honte et de…Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant de son esprit ces images impures. _Ce…ce n'est pas possible ?_ Non ! Il ne pouvait laisser se produire une chose pareille ! N'ayant plus aucun doute sur la piètre intégrité morale de la jeune femme, une seule idée lui vint en tête. _Je dois la sauver !_

D'un solide coup d'épaule, avec une énergie et une force décuplées par son désir de protéger Aramis de voies perverses, il défonça la porte de la chambre et se précipita à l'intérieur en suppliant.

« Aramis ! Non ! »

Dans le fond de la chambre, les deux femmes, surprises, se retournèrent d'un bloc en direction du nouvel arrivant : Aramis, dans un large bain, l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, les deux bras pendants de chaque côté de la baignoire ; Charmaine, tenant d'une main la lourde chevelure blonde de sa compagne et de l'autre, une petite brosse à cheveux. Autour d'elles, sur le plancher, se trouvaient d'épaisses serviettes propres, poudres, parfums, lotions…enfin, tout l'attirail dont use les femmes lorsqu'elles font leur toilette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » hurla Aramis en le voyant. Rouge de gêne et de colère, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se glissa dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. « Quelle est cette manie de toujours m'épier chaque fois que je me baigne ?! VILE PERVERS ! Sortez d'ici !»

Elle arracha la brosse des mains de Charmaine et la lança en direction du gascon. Charmaine, silencieuse mais abasourdie, la regardait projeter divers objets pendant que son amie abreuvait d'Artagnan d'injures. « Vicieux ! Débauché ! Honte à vous ! »

Effectivement honteux, d'Artagnan se confondait en excuses tout en se couvrant la tête pour se protéger de ces projectiles incongrus. « Pardonnez-moi ! Je croyais que… » Comment avait-il pu douter qu'Aramis pouvait s'adonner à la sorte de débauche qu'il s'était imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt ? _Voyons, c'est évident ! Aramis reste une femme ! Avec des besoins…de femme !_ Il tituba, trop pressé de quitter cet endroit. _Je suis un abruti ! Jamais je n'oserai croiser son regard demain !_

Charmaine s'empressa de suivre le jeune homme afin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui, ne manquant toutefois pas de lui dédier un regard noir et orageux avant de claquer la porte. Elle retourna auprès d'une Aramis qui grognait.

« Non, mais ! Quelles sont ces manières ? Pas moyen d'avoir la paix, ici ? » bougonnait la femme qui ne se souciait plus, seule en présence de la domestique, de cacher sa nudité.

La jeune servante s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et lui caressa la tête, histoire de la calmer. « Je crois seulement qu'il se soucie beaucoup de vous ! » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire entendu.

Aramis fit la moue encore un instant, puis se remit lentement à sourire aussi. « N'empêche, » commença-t-elle d'une voix radoucie. « Tu as été très rapide…avec la brosse, et tout ! » Elle désigna sa chevelure d'un geste.

Toute fière, Charmaine secoua la tête, faisant danser ses propres cheveux. « Haha ! J'ai l'habitude, de faire croire aux autres ce que je veux bien leur faire croire! Et je sais quand quelqu'un épie à la porte ! »

«J'aimerais avoir ton talent ! Ca m'éviterait bien des maux de tête ! » soupira Aramis en s'adossant confortablement dans le bain, retrouvant son attitude détendue d'auparavant.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal, non plus, dans l'art du déguisement ! » ria la plus jeune. «Vous avez bien convaincu Athos et Porthos que j'étais votre maîtresse ! »

Aramis renversa la tête et rit à gorge déployée. « Mais qu'importe…où en étions-nous, avant de se faire interrompre? » Sur ces mots, elle se mordit les lèvres, leva les yeux vers sa compagne, étendit la main et la glissa derrière la nuque de Charmaine, lui enjoignant de se rapprocher.

« Et bien… » fit celle-ci d'une voix suave, en approchant son visage de celui de son amie. « Nous en étions là… » Leurs lèvres s'unirent alors que les doigts de la servante glissèrent sous l'eau, jusqu'en bas du ventre de la femme mousquetaire…


End file.
